


Grown and Sexy

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: California Dreaming [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think…I think I might…be a little too old for…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown and Sexy

She ran her hand over the top of his salt and pepper hair and he growled. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he thrust deeper inside of her. Her body quivered, her back arched, and she moaned.

“Ohhh, you feel so good.” He moaned.

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop!”

They usually went for super quiet sex while at his place. With five kids you were never truly alone, even if they were all sound asleep. One thing Gideon learned over the years was that a twig breaking a mile away could wake a kid. The noises of sexual pleasure could be worse than atomic bombs.

“Oh God, Jason.” Paloma gripped his hips as her eyes fluttered shut. “Don’t stop, do it harder.”

She spread her thighs to feel Jason deeper. He was a strong lover; long, thick, and assertive between the sheets. Sometimes he held her down…Paloma loved that. Sometimes she held him down. Occasionally he spanked her. When he took her from behind, standing up, and slapped her ass Paloma came faster and with more passion than she ever had in her life. All she could do was cry out his name, surrendering to the feeling.

Jason licked his three fingers, moving them under the covers. She rarely needed help getting wet but a little extra friction never hurt. When he stroked her clit, Paloma made a noise she never heard before. Jason was actually taken aback. That sound would definitely wake a kid.

“Soph?” his dark eyes questioned her before he gently kissed her lips. 

Paloma gasped at the sound of him whispering her middle name, Sophie. She wasn’t ready to come yet. She’d have to let him know that he couldn’t call her Sophie until she was coming or ready to come. Just hearing it got her a few steps closer.

“Too much...” she breathed. “I'm almost there.”

Jason nodded and pulled her closer. He was almost there as well; that delicious moment when everything turned gray and stars exploded behind his eyes. He felt as if he was falling through space faster than a speeding bullet. The painful pleasure of the twisting in his belly; his balls drawing close to his body as they filled with his seed.

“Paloma,” he moaned against her skin as his lips tasted her salty sweat. “Oh God Paloma. Paloma, Paloma, holy hell.”

There was no holding back with her release. While Paloma held tight to Jason, she let go of everything else. Her body shook as he swallowed her scream with a kiss. She did the same for him a few minutes later when he came inside of her. His body rested on top of hers, heavy and comfortable at the same time. Paloma stroked Jason’s back; the electricity between their skin making them both sigh.

“I think…I think I might…be a little too old for…” Jason struggled to speak. 

“Bite your tongue, Jason Gideon.” Paloma held his face in her hands. “You can more than hold your own.”

He could barely breathe and felt like his heart would leap out of his chest. Tonight’s encounter was intense. It was frequently intense but bantering and tickling quickly turned into steamy sex. Jason had been so hot under the collar. He was so turned on by her tee shirt, her panties, and her ponytails…every damn thing about her. 

The way Paloma laughed as she teased him drove him crazy. He learned over the years that most people were well aware of the power they held. They could use it for positive or negative means. Paloma was a positive light in his life. 

There were times that Jason wasn’t sure if he could keep up with her. Falling behind, falling flat on his ass, hadn’t been such an invigorating feeling in nearly 40 years. Sighing, he moved his body off hers and onto the mattress. Jason immediately pulled Paloma into his arms. She caressed his chest and then kissed it.

“I really enjoy sex with you.” She smiled, moving her leg over his.

“I'm glad to hear that.”

“I mean it, Jason. I don't know, it probably sounds a little ridiculous to say aloud but it’s true. You can have sex with anyone…cows and wombats have sex.”

“This conversation just took a very interesting turn.”

“I'm being serious.” Paloma pinched his side.

“I'm listening; really, really I am.”

“All I'm saying is that having sex with someone you love is an incredible thing. You know my body…you know what makes me tick. You're a fast learner by the way. I think I know a lot of things that make you tick. The spontaneity, the sparks between us; the chemicals are so good. But it’s more than that too.”

“It’s more than that.” Jason nodded. “You always find the right way to say it and I just dumbly agree.”

“There's nothing dumb about you, Jason Gideon.”

“Oh no, I can say for sure there are plenty of times when you’ve struck me dumb.”

Paloma sat up some. She leaned her body over his and kissed his breathless. When enough air refilled her lungs, she went in for more. Jason moaned into her mouth. 

The feeling of her bare breasts on his skin was enough to stoke the fire again. He had to give an impish smirk that approaching sixty he could achieve the beginnings of a second erection so quickly. Approaching 60 almost meant he was too damn tired to do anything with it. Still, it was rather nice.

“I love you.” She whispered after another kiss. Then she laid on him. “I love you, Jason.”

“I love you too.” He sighed.

“Oh wow,” Paloma laughed. “Is it so bad?”

“It’s so good.”

She put her hand on his chest and rested her chin on it. Paloma wished she could tell Jason that he wasn’t going to lose her. That was a careless thing to say to someone who’d been through what he had. Sometimes there were no words. 

You couldn’t always put it in a neat box, wrap it in a bow, and there it was. The world could be cruel and what you loved, who you loved, could be gone at a moment’s notice. She just preferred to not think about the past or speak about the future, at least right now. When Paloma was in his arms all that mattered was being in his arms. Nuzzling her cheek against his beard, Jason held her closer and tighter.

“When you call me by my middle name, it makes me hot.” She whispered in his ear.

“While that wasn’t the only reason I did it,” Jason kissed her. “It’s a perfectly acceptable reason to do it in the future. I give the people I care about pet names.”

“Do you? What's mine?”

“I like to call you beautiful but I don’t know if that’s shallow.”

“I don’t think it is.” Paloma shook her head. “My mother refers to you as The Professor. That’s kinda stuck in my head.”

“If you call me Professor while we’re being intimate good things might happen.” Jason said.

“And I can run my fingers through your hair while I say it.”

“Better things might happen then.”

“Like what?”

Jason pulled her on top of him and into a passionate kiss. It was almost bedtime, past time probably, but no man in his right mind would want this to end. They fit together so well and not just in this bed. The closer Jason got to Paloma the more he looked back on their friendship over the years. He always thought that she was beautiful, smart, and caring. 

He remembered the times she would come over to talk about foster kids in his care and would stay a while longer for tea and conversation. He remembered the smile on her face when he walked down the street toward the Kyle Cisneros art exhibit. He remembered what her hand felt like the first time he held it. It hadn’t happened too fast; it had been happening for years. 

Jason pretended to ignore it sometimes while others he couldn’t get her off his mind. It just seemed improbable that a woman like her could truly be interested in him. And Paloma was interested in all of him. The sex was amazing but so was sitting out on the deck at night listening to music.

“We’re both very intelligent people.” He kissed her again. “I think we’ll have no problem being creative.”

“We should take a bath together.”

“Now?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Soon.” Paloma said. “I love taking baths.”

“I know you do.”

“And maybe I can shave you. Not too much though, I love your beard.”

“You’ve given this some though.”

“A little.” She smiled and then laughed.

“I'm in awe of you.” Jason whispered.

“A woman definitely likes to hear that. Do we have to go to sleep? Can't we just stay up all night and have you be in awe of me?”

“I’ll still be when we wake up in the morning.”

“Is that a promise?”

“That’s most definitely a promise.”

***


End file.
